Sierra's Fun Diapey Sleepover
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This takes place after "Naughty Diapey Models" as Sierra hosts a sleepover/orgy party as she invites Gwen, Courtney, Heather, Lindsay, Bridgette, Dawn, Zoey, Izzy, Shawnie, and her own mom Vanessa to the sleepover. What happens? You have to read to find out. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by me and Hellflores… ENJOY!


Sierra's Fun Diapey Sleepover

**Summary: This story takes place after "Naughty Diapey Models" as Sierra Anderson invited Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Shawnie, Lindsay, Izzy, Bridgette, Dawn, Zoey, and her own mom Vanessa as Cody stayed while Cody Jr. was at a friends house for a sleepover, as Sierra decided to have a slumber party, she and Cody also invited Vanessa who was Sierra's mother.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me, and Hellflores... ENJOY!**

It was Saturday, April 25th 2026, two months after the Naughty Diapey Models photoshoot as Sierra Anderson invited Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Shawnie, Lindsay, Izzy, Bridgette, Dawn, Zoey, and her own mom Vanessa as her husband Cody stayed while their 6 year old son Cody Jr was at a sleepover at a Crimson and Ennui's house with Luna as they decorated the house.

Cody and Sierra relaxed on the couch in the living room in their diapers waiting for their guests to arrive as she was very excited.

"Eee! I'm so excited Codykins!" Sierra squealed and said to Cody.

"I know! You hosting your own sleepover and I'm filming the entire sexy show! But... are you okay with your mom coming? Cody said in agreement before he asked Sierra if she was okay with her mother coming.

"Of course I am! She wanted to know what it's like in the AB/DL lifestyle, so I invited her to try it out tonight." Sierra answered Cody.

"Okies then... still it'll be so hawt to watch all those girls have their moment with you... my sexy wife." Cody said to Sierra making her blush.

"Aww, Codykins." Sierra said before she and Cody kissed before there was a knock on the door.

"Ooh! Someone is here." Sierra said before she opened the door revealing the first guest to be none other than Heather.

"Hey Sierra." Heather greeted Sierra.

"Heather! Please, come on in." Sierra said before they hugged as Heather entered the house, then she removed her blue denim shorts revealing her diaper which was the ABU PeekABU's with the Royal pattern.

"Hey Heather." Cody greeted Heather.

"Hey Cody." Heather said back.

"How's everything with Alejandro?" Cody asked Heather.

"Going good like always." Heather answered Cody.

"Nice." Sierra said to Heather.

"Yeah, it's great that we're doing these sleepovers again because I have been spending too much time in mommy land so it is time to wear these with my friends again." Heather said to Sierra and Cody.

"I agree and okies then." Sierra said before there was a knock on the door again.

"Ooh! another guest is here!" Sierra said before she opened the door as Izzy arrived.

"Hi Sierra! Hi Cody!" Izzy said to Sierra and Cody.

"Hello Izzy." Sierra and Cody said before Sierra and Izzy hugged before the orange-headed former psychopath entered the house and hugged Heather.

"Nice seeing you again, Izzy." Heather said to Izzy.

"You too." Izzy said before she took off her skirt revealing her ABU Kiddos diaper in a jungle pattern.

"It feels nice to wear these with my friends again." Izzy said.

"Agreed." Heather said in agreement.

"Is there anything I can get for you girls?" Sierra asked Izzy and Heather.

"Maybe some orange juice would be fine without pulp." Izzy answered.

"How about some grape juice." Heather said to Sierra as well.

"Sounds good." Sierra said before she went into the kitchen and got two glasses while there was a knock on the door.

"Got it." Cody said before he got up as he went to the door and opened it revealing Gwen and Courtney.

"Hello Cody." Gwen and Courtney said to Cody.

"Oh, hey Gwen... hey Courtney." Cody said to them.

"How are you?" Gwen and Courtney asked him.

"Just great, thanks, come in." Cody answered them before they entered the house before they took off their pants revealing their respective diapers as Gwen was sporting her Rearz Princess Diaper as the color was a mix of black and her hair dye color which is a combo of Hopeless Midnight Blue, Azure Demon Tears and Cheerful Robin's Egg while Courtney's was the Rearz Princess diaper in the color of pink with a triple pattern of Unicorns, a Lawyer Pattern, and a Princess Pattern as well.

"We're here!" Gwen and Courtney said as Sierra gave Izzy and Heather their drinks.

"Hey!" Sierra said before she, Gwen and Courtney hugged while Cody sighed a bit.

"What's wrong Cody?" Sierra asked him.

"Even though I'm married to you, I still have a little small affection for Gwen." Cody answered Sierra.

"Really?" Gwen asked Cody in surprise and confusion.

"No offense, but really! I still love you, Sierra." Cody explained to Sierra.

"It's okay, Codykins. We're not mad at all." Sierra said to Cody who sighed a bit before he hugged his wife.

"Thankies." Cody said to her.

"Well, maybe we can finally get closure?" Gwen asked Cody.

"How? I had diapey sex with you, Courtney, Heather, and Sierra for my birthday back in 2017... how am I gonna her proper closure?" Cody asked Gwen.

"Well just for today... and if Gwen and Courtney are alright with it, I can let you have a little moment with Gwen." Sierra proposed an idea.

"Really?" Cody, Gwen and Courtney asked her.

"Don't worry... it's only a one time thing, but would you guys be okay with it?" Sierra answered them before she asked them.

"Yeah." Cody, Gwen and Courtney answered Sierra.

"One thing though... do not get me pregnant." Gwen said to Cody.

"I won't, besides I have a woman for that... my wife Sierra." Cody said making her blush.

"That's true... and thankies Codykins." Sierra said to him.

"You're welcome." Cody said before he turned his attention to Gwen.

"So when should we do it?" Cody asked Gwen.

"Well... how about we do it now." Gwen answered Cody making him feel surprised.

"Say what?" Cody asked.

"We do it right now while the other guests are arriving." Gwen answered Cody.

"Okies." Cody said before he and Gwen headed up to his and Sierra's bedroom.

"Have fun!" Sierra said to Cody and Gwen.

"Okies!" Cody and Gwen said to Sierra before they entered the bedroom.

"I can't believe Sierra is letting me do this." Cody said to Gwen.

"Yeah..." Gwen said before she pushed him onto the bed and soon started kissing him.

"Mmm!" Gwen moaned softly.

"Mmm!" Cody moaned back as he kissed her back.

Meanwhile back in the living room, the door knocked again.

"Coming!" Sierra said before she opened it as it was Zoey.

"Hey Zoey!" Sierra said to Zoey.

"Hello, Sierra!" Zoey said before they hugged.

"Thankies for inviting me, I wuv coming to these sexy diapey sleepovers so much." Zoey said to Sierra.

"Me too!" Sierra said to Zoey who took off her pants revealing Rearz Princess Diaper which was in red.

"Where are Cody and Gwen?" Zoey asked Sierra.

"Gwen is giving Cody some closure... if you know what I mean." Sierra said before she winked at Zoey.

"Oooh!" Zoey said to Sierra.

"Yep." Sierra said to Zoey, and meanwhile in the bedroom Gwen grabbed Cody's diapered bulge.

"Mmmm...! Are you hawd Cody?" Gwen moaned before she asked Cody.

"That's possible Gwen." Cody answered Gwen before she touched the frontal of the diaper as she revealed Cody's 11 inch long and 2 inch thick baba.

"Oooh! It's pretty meaty and pretty long. I bet Sierra loves it very much." Gwen said to Cody.

"Yeah she does, hehehe." Cody said before he chuckled a bit as Gwen started sucking him hard.

"Oh shit!" Cody shouted in pleasure.

"Mmmm! You wanted closure, I'll make sure you get it in the best way." Gwen muffled and moaned before she stopped to tell him.

"Awesome!" Cody said to Gwen before she kept at it.

"Oh my God! This is the best form closure I've ever received! Dear God! This is incredible!" Cody shouted before Gwen deepthroated and deepdrooled it.

"Mmmmmm...!" Gwen muffled and moaned during the deepthroating and deepdrooling.

"Oh god! I'm gonna Cumsies soon Gwen!" Cody shouted before Gwen stopped sucking.

"Give me your cumsies Cody." Gwen said before he started to stroke his baba as hard and fast as he could.

"OH MY GOD! HERE IT COMES!" Cody shouted before he started to explode.

"AHHHHHHHHHH...! YEEEEEEAH!" Cody shouted before he shot his load all over Gwen's face and mouth as she swallowed it.

"Mmmm...!" Gwen moaned while she swallowed it.

"How was that for closure Cody?" Gwen asked Cody.

"It was perfect." Cody answered Gwen.

"How was my milky?" Cody asked Gwen.

"It tasted good, not as good as Courtney's, and not as good as Trent's but still good no offense Cody." Gwen answered Cody.

"That's okay." Cody said in response.

"Now... are we good?" Cody asked her.

"Yeah, and listen... sorry if I was a bitch during Total Drama Island, and sorry if I wasn't more of a friend during Total Drama World Tour." Gwen apologized to Cody.

"It's okay, sorry if I was obsessed with you." Cody said before he apologized as well.

"It's okay, if I wasn't married to Courtney, I would either pick Trent or you... but other than that from this day forward I will have to say no to your affections, but we can still be friends." Gwen said rejecting his affections.

"Of course, and I understand... besides I love Sierra, I love her more than anything in the world, even though she was obsessed with me at first, she grew up after all-stars, and during Total Drama Babies as she is still an uber fan of the show but she's not super obsessed with me anymore." Cody said to Gwen.

"Good." Gwen said before they hugged before they cleaned up and went back down to the living room.

"Wow, you done?" Sierra asked him.

"Yup, we're good now." Cody answered her.

"Good." Sierra said before she hugged her husband before the door knocked.

"Got it." Sierra said before she opened it revealing the next person to arrive to be Lindsay.

"Hey Lindsay!" Sierra greeted the former dumb blonde chick.

"Hows it going Sierra?" Lindsay asked Sierra.

"Wonderful, how's Tyler?" Sierra answered before she asked Lindsay.

"Awesome." Lindsay said, and meanwhile Gwen, Courtney and Zoey talked on the couch.

"I have an idea that we take a vacation just the three of us for a week." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Ooh!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"How come?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"Well... I wanted the three of us to have some fun together plus I thought it be a perfect chance for me and Courtney to get along more and get to know each other more." Zoey answered Gwen.

"Really?" Courtney asked Zoey.

"Yeah, I know we made amends after All Stars, But I still want us to get to know each other even more." Zoey answered Courtney and explained her reason.

"Sounds like a fun and sweet idea, Courtney, what do you think?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"Sounds like fun... and besides it'll be fun getting to know you more Zoey." Courtney answered Gwen making Courtney very happy.

"Yay!" Zoey cheered before she hugged both Gwen and Courtney.

"I was thinking we go to Rome." Zoey said to them.

"Rome?" Gwen and Courtney asked Zoey who nodded.

"That is in Italy." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Yeah, that is where Mike and I spent our anniversary as we went had a romantic time and we had a wonderful eight day honeymoon.

"Nice!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Mike and I also had the best diapey sex in years, we had an epic diapey sex marathon from morning to night! It was like Mike and I were in diapey heaven!" Zoey said to them.

"Wow!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Yeah." Zoey said before she blushed as the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Sierra said before she opened it revealing Dawn and Bridgette.

"Hey!" Dawn and Bridgette said to Sierra.

"Dawn, Bridgette! Hey there!" Sierra said to the two blonde headed animal lovers.

"Come inside." Sierra to them.

"Sure thing Sierra, my aura said that tonight is going to be a wonderful night." Dawn said to Sierra.

"Tonight's gonna be awesome!" Bridgette said as well before the two entered the house before they took off their bottoms revealing their diapers as they took a sigh of relief.

"That's better." They said before the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Sierra said before she opened the door revealing to be LeShawna aka Shawnie who arrived.

"Hey girl! Shawnie is in the house!" Shawnie said to everyone.

"Hey Shawnie." The girls said before she entered the house.

"Hey Shawnie, make yourself at home." Sierra said to her.

"Thankies." Shawnie said before she went into the living room before she took off her jeans, revealing her ABU PeekABU's diaper as Zoey liked it.

"That feels so much better." Shawnie said before she sat down.

"Mmm! That's one lucious diapey booty Shawnie." Zoey said to Shawnie making her blush a bit.

"Why thankies Zoey." Shawnie said to Zoey.

"Hehe, someone's getting too excited already." Sierra said to Zoey making her blush in embarrassement.

"Hehehe, sorry." Zoey chuckled before she apologized to Sierra.

"It's fine." Sierra said befoe Zoey focused on LeShawna aka Shawnie.

"Sorry LeShawna, or I should say Shawnie." Zoey apologized to LeShawna aka Shawnie.

"Either name is cool." Shawnie said to Zoey.

"Shawnie, how is everything with Harold?" Zoey asked Shawnie.

"We are doing good, thankies. How are things with Mike?" Shawnie answered Zoey before she asked her.

"Just going absolutely well like always." Zoey answered Shawnie.

"That's good to hear girl." Shawnie said before she and Zoey hugged again before there was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Cody said before he opened it as the last guest arrived as it was Vanessa aka Sierra's mom as she was sporting a purple shirt, blue jeans, and purple sneakers with white socks.

"Hi Cody." Vanessa said to Cody.

"Sierra, your mom is here." Cody said to Sierra.

"Mom, you're here!" Sierra said before she hugged her mother while the others were surprised.

"Sierra, your mother is here?" The girls asked Sierra.

"Yup, I invited her." Sierra answered the girls.

"Yeah, she did... it's time that I check out this AB/DL lifestyle a bit." Vanessa said to the girls.

"Really?!" The girls asked Vanessa who nodded.

"That's awesome!" The girls said to her.

"Mommy, can I speak with you for a second?" Sierra asked Vanessa.

"Sure." Vanessa answered Sierra before they went to the bedroom.

"Now that you are doing something new, it's gonna be weird at first... I bet it was weird of me to ask you to burn that Chris McLean shrine during world tour." Sierra said to Vanessa.

"Of course but when I found out why you asked me to burn it... I burned the shrine." Vanessa said to Sierra.

"Good, anyway... let's get started mommy." Sierra said to her mom.

"Okay Sweetie." Vanessa said before Sierra grabbed a package of a hybrid of ABU BareBums and Kiddos diapers.

"Are you ready Mom?" Sierra asked Vanessa.

"I am sweetheart." Vanessa answered Sierra before she took off Vanessa's jeans and underwear before she powdered her area, then she placed the diaper on.

"Better?" Sierra asked Vanessa.

"Much better! It feels really nice." Vanessa answered Sierra.

"Good!" Sierra said before Vanessa got up.

"How do I look?" Vanessa asked Sierra.

"You look smoking for a mom." Sierra answered her.

"Thanks or how do you say it?" Vanessa said back before she asked her daughter.

"We say thankies." Sierra answered Vanessa.

"I knew that, I've been watching episodes of AB/DL House and it looked very cute sweetheart." Vanessa said to Sierra.

"Cool!" Sierra said to her mom before they left the bedroom as they were walking down the stairs.

"Also, there's two people who I want you to meet." Sierra said to Vanessa.

"Okies, cool." Vanessa said to Sierra in response.

"Mom... these two lovely ladies are the Diapey Queens of Total Drama.

"Queens?" Vanessa asked Sierra before Gwen and Courtney stood up to speak for themselves.

"Yes we are!" Gwen and Courtney said to Vanessa.

"Hello." Vanessa said to Gwen and Courtney.

"I'm Gwen White." Gwen introduced herself.

"And I'm Courtney Lopez, we are the Diapey Queens of Total Drama." Courtney introduced herself and Gwen as they were the Diaper Girl queens of Total Drama to the surprise of Vanessa before they continued.

"We would like to welcome you to the AB/DL lifestyle." Gwen and Courtney said to Vanessa.

"How so?" Vanessa asked them.

"We have never ever done this before but we thought it would be cute and fun but we would formally welcome you." Courtney answered Vanessa.

"Ooh!" Vanessa said before Gwen and Courtney put their crowns on and begin their welcome ritual.

"I, Gwendolyn White." Gwen said with a royal voice.

"And I, Courtney Lopez." Courtney said with a royal voice just like her wife.

"The two Diapey Queens Of Total Drama, would like to welcome you, Vanessa Williams, to the wonderful world of the AB/DL lifestyle." Gwen and Courtney said to Vanessa.

"Oh! Thankies!" Vanessa said to Gwen and Courtney.

"You already know the slang...the Queens we are pleased... now we group hug!" Gwen said to Vanessa.

"Yeah!" The rest of the girls cheered as they group hugged Vanessa.

"What a way to welcome a newbie." Heather said to Lindsay.

"Totes!" Lindsay said in agreement before the girls sat down, then they began to talk, drink soda, eat and socialize.

"Let's talk girls about how we are all doing." Sierra said to them.

"Okies." The girls said to Sierra.

"I'll start." Sierra said before she began.

"Life is going pretty good for me and Codykins, the lifestyle is awesome as always." Sierra said to the girls.

"I agree!" Cody said in agreement.

"That's nice." The girls said to Sierra and Cody.

"So who's next?" Sierra asked the girls before Lindsay raised her hand.

"I'll go." Lindsay said before she began to speak.

"So far, everything is going well for me and Tyler." Lindsay said to the girls.

"That's nice." The girls said to Lindsay.

"He even said he's thinking about taking me somewhere special for our next honeymoon." Lindsay said to the girls.

"Ooooh!" The girls said to Lindsay.

"Yeah!" Lindsay said to them.

"Who's next?" Sierra asked the girls.

"Us." Gwen and Courtney said while they raised their hands.

"Okies." Sierra said to Gwen and Courtney

"Honeslty, our life is just perfect." Gwen said to the girls.

"Totes, plus having Trent around help with the kids makes life easier and even more fun as well. Not only in our AB/DL lifestyle, I am talking about our children as well." Courtney said as well.

"Sweet." The girls said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Thankies, but it isn't always sunshines and rainbows... we have moments when our kids are injured, we tender to them, and help them heal." Courtney said before Gwen was next.

"Besides, we have these parties to escape sometimes from the stresses and pressures of motherhood, but anything in excess is not a good thing... that is why we balance it out girls." Gwen said to them.

"Awesome." The girls said back to Gwen and Courtney.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney said to the girls.

"Who's next?" Sierra asked the girls.

"Me." Bridgette answered Sierra.

"Okies then." Sierra said before Bridgette began to talk.

"Me and my Geoffy Bear are doing just great! No problems at all, we still enjoy wearing these diapeys, we do hide them a lot from the kids but it's worth it." Bridgette said to the girls.

"Sweet." The girls said to Bridgette.

"Yeah." Bridgette said in agreement.

"Who'll go next?" Sierra asked the girls.

"I'll go." Shawnie answered Sierra.

"Okies." The girls said before Shawnie began to speak.

"So far, me and Harold are doing just fine. No problems at all, plus we still enjoy the AB/DL life style so much like all of you.

"Cool." The girls said to Shawnie.

"Yup." Shawnie said before she smiled a bit.

"Who wants to do next?" Sierra asked.

"I will." Heather said before she began to speak.

"It's going smoothly as Alejandro and I are still enjoying the AB/DL lifestyle very much." Heather said to the girls.

"Awesome!" The girls said to Heather.

"I'll go." Zoey said while she raised her hand.

"Okies." Sierra said before Zoey began to speak.

"So far, me and Mikey Boo are doing just fine as we're still loving the AB/DL lifestyle so much."

"That's nice." The girls said to Zoey.

"Zoey, what do you mean doing just fine? Mike is one of the best, most popular, and most wanted actors on the planet... he could have won his 3rd best actor award, his 4th academy award but if it wasn't for Ramei Salek doing best actor for Mr. Robot the motion picture... it's not right, Mike got robbed." Dawn said to Zoey.

"Thankies Dawn, I appreciate it but he needed the break." Zoey said to Dawn before she could continue.

"Plus, he and I went to Italy for our second honeymoon and we had the most amazing time!" Zoey said to the girls.

"Oooh!" The girls said to Zoey.

"Who's next?" Sierra asked.

"I'll go next." Dawn said before she began to speak.

"Me and sweet Justin are enjoying the AB/DL life style very much, plus we're both doing just wonderful." Dawn said to the girls.

"Sweet." The girls said to Dawn before she continued.

"Justin has been teaching me more Hawaiian and he's happy about me doing the diapey models." Dawn said to the girls.

"Who's next?" Sierra

"I'll go." Izzy said while she raised her hand before she began to speak.

"So far, me and Owen are enjoying the lifestyle a lot still." Izzy said to the girls.

"Sweet!" The girls said to Izzy.

"Plus, Izzy loves doing her baby clown tricks down at the circus." Izzy said to the girls.

"Cool." The girls said as well.

"I thought you retired?" Shawnie asked Izzy.

"I did, but I returned a few weeks ago at the Rogers Centre and they brought me back because they needed me very much." Izzy answered Shawnie.

"Cool." Shawnie said to Izzy.

"Do you have anything to add Mommy?" Sierra asked Vanessa.

"Well.. so far, these diapers are very comfortable to wear." Vanessa answered Sierra.

"Alright!" The girls cheered to Vanessa.

"One final question before we get to the sex as this is for most of the girls except for my Mom but which diapers are your least favorite?" Sierra said and asked most of the girls except her mother.

"ABU Simple, it's just too bland." The girls except Vanessa answered Sierra.

"Okies, now who's ready for the fun to begin?" Sierra asked the girls.

"WE ARE!" The girls answered Sierra.

"Awesome!" Sierra said to the girls.

"I'll get the camera ready." Cody said before he got the camera ready.

"Okay, it's ready." Cody said to Sierra.

"Sweet, so... who wants to go first and a sexy fun time with me?" Sierra said before she also asked the girls who would be first.

"Me." Heather answered Sierra.

"Okies then." Sierra said to Heather.

"But... I wanna do a theme with you as well." Heather said to Sierra.

"Oooh! Okies come on." Sierra said to Heather before she turned her focus to the other girls.

"Everyone... just wait and chat for a bit." Sierra said to the girls.

"Okies." The girls said to Sierra before they begin to chat a bit.

"So, what you two think we should do in our little girl only vacation?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Well... maybe we should go site seeing." Gwen said before Courtney was next.

"We can also enjoy the opera." Courtney said to Zoey as well.

"That sounds like fun." Zoey said to them.

"We the Diapey Queens can have a royal play date with Princess Zoey." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Oooh! Yes, we can do it all day and night." Zoey said to them.

"Yay!" Gwen and Courtney cheered as the girls chat with one another, Heather and Sierra were getting ready. The two decided to do a Teacher x Student theme with Heather as the teacher and Sierra as the student.

"You ready?" Heather asked Sierra.

"I sure am." Sierra answered Heather.

"Camera rolling... and let's start now." Cody said before he started filming.

"Hello, everyone. It's me Total Drama's #1 fan, Sierra Anderson! I'm here hosting my very own sleepover with some of my fellow td gal pals and we decided to have some fun while my sexy diapey wearing husband, Cody, is the camera man." Sierra said before Cody turned the camera to himself.

"Hey." Cody said to the camera before he turned it back over to Sierra.

"Heather Burromuerto is the first girl I'm gonna have fun with as we're doing the teacher and student role play." Sierra said to the camera.

"Yeah, now lets go." Heather said to Sierra.

"Right." Sierra said to Heather before they started off.

"Now, Ms. Sierra... I noticed... you're not passing my class." Heather said as Sierra gasped.

"Oh no... is there something I can do Mrs. Clarkson?" Sierra asked Heather.

"I think I have an idea..." Heather said before she held Sierra's face and started kissing her softly.

"Wow." Cody said before the two started to makeout softly.

"Mmm...!" Sierra and Heather moaned softly before they stopped making out.

"What is the idea?" Sierra asked Heather

"Well... you see..." Heather said before she took off her teacher's clothes as it revealed her black lacy bra covering her 36-DD cupped boobs, and her ABU PeekABU's diaper with the royal pattern.

"How do I look Sierra?" Heather asked with a sexy yet seductive tone in her voice.

"SO SEXY AND HAWT!" Sierra answered Heather.

"Thankies Sierra, now strip for your teacher... I wanna see if you look sexy." Heather said to Sierra.

"Well... okies." Sierra said before she got up and took off her school girl uniform revealing her light pink bra covering her 32-CC cup chest, her ABU Cushies diaper with Pinky Purple of the side with a Hearts and Emoji Pattern as Heather gasped as she blushed a bit.

"Well... how do I look Mrs Clarkson?" Sierra asked Heather.

"Sexy and adorable..." Heather answered Sierra.

"Thankies." Sierra said to Heather before they resumed making out again but passionately as they began to rub each other's diapered areas slowly.

"Mmmmmmm!" They moaned softly and passionately.

"Wow." Cody said as he was already getting a hard boner in his diaper.

"Hawt." Cody also said while they kept making out.

"MmmmMMMMM!" Heather and Sierra moaned while they kept making out before they started scissoring each other's diapered areas hard.

"Oh god!" Sierra and Heather shouted with passion.

"HOLY SHIT!" Cody said before he started rubbing his baba slowly while he was still filming the hot action between the two ladies who were doing the role play so well.

"Keep going my student!" Heather shouted at Sierra.

"Okies!" Sierra said back while they both scissored harder and harder.

"Ohhhh! Are a good girl?" Heather moaned before she asked Sierra if she was a good girl.

"No, I'm a naughty girl." Sierra answered Heather with such seduction in her voice.

"Really? Do you deserve to be punished?" Heather asked Sierra.

"Yes, Mrs. Clarkson." Sierra answered Heather.

"Very good, now stop!" Heather said before they stopped as Heather soon grabbed a black strap on dildo and placed it on over her diaper.

"Since you said you're a naughty student... this teacher will have to punish you!" Heather said to Sierra.

"Ooooh!" Sierra said to Heather.

"Now... suck my baba!" Heather said to Sierra.

"Yes ma'am." Sierra said before she began to suck on her baba with content.

"Mmmm!" Sierra moaned and muffled.

"Yes, suck my baba! You are my very sexy student! Heather said to Sierra while she rubbed her purple hair.

"Damn, this is getting sexier by the minute!" Cody said while he was smiling as he kept pleasuring himself before Heather soon started fucking Sierra's face and mouth hard.

"MMMMM!" Sierra muffled and moaned once more.

"Holy shit!" Cody said before he started stroking his baba hard while Heather fucked Sierra's mouth, making her deep throat her baba hard.

"YES, OHHHHH! VERY GOOD SIERRA!" Heather screamed, moaned, and shouted with joy and glee while Heather felt like she was going to climax hard.

"GONNA CUMISES!" Heather shouted at Sierra.

"Mmmmm!" Sierra soon took control as she stroked Heather's baba.

"CUMSIES HAWD, MRS. CLARKSON!" Sierra shouted at Heather before the explosion was about to begin.

"OHHHHH YEAH!" Heather moaned and screamed as she shot her load all over Sierra's face and mouth as she got all of it

"Mmmm! So good." Heather moaned and said while Sierra licked and swallowed her milky.

"Mmm, that is yummy." Sierra said to Heather.

"Thankies." Heather said to Sierra before they did another brief tongue kiss.

"Want that grade?" Heather asked Sierra

"Yes!" Sierra answered Heather before Heather began to fuck Sierra hard in the missionary.

"Oh god! So good!" Sierra shouted at Heather with delight.

"Take my hawd pounding to receive that grade you desire." Heather said to Sierra.

"Ja Frau Clarkson!" Sierra said to Heather in German as it surprised Heather. **(1)**

"Is that German?" Heather asked Sierra.

"JA!" Sierra answered Heather in German. **(2)**

"Sexy!" Heather said before she went even harder and harder.

"Ohhh yes!" Heather moaned and shouted with delight as she loved being in charge.

"Fick mich härter, Mrs. Clarkson!" Sierra told Heather to fuck her harder in German. **(3)**

"Okies Sierra!" Heather said before she went even harder and faster as well.

"You are so beautiful Sierra!" Heather complimented Sierra.

"Ohhh! Vielen Dank!" Sierra said back to Heather in German once more. **(4)**

"You're welcome." Heather said before they soon made out passionately.

"MMMMMMMM...!" Sierra and Heather moaned during their brief but sexy and passionate makeout session.

"You are such a great student!" Heather said to Sierra.

"Thankies!" Sierra said as they kept at it until it was finally time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Heather shouted at Sierra.

"ME TOO!" Sierra said back to Heather before it was about to happen.

"AHHHHHHH...!" They moaned and screamed as they climaxed hard in their diapered areas.

"How was I Mrs. Clarkson?" Sierra asked Heather.

"Very sexy and good. You get an A plus." Heather answered Sierra.

"Yay!" Sierra said before they hugged as the roleplay was finished over as they got redressed in their regualr clothes.

"That was awesome and so much fun." Heather said to Sierra.

"Totes." Sierra said to Heather who left while Dawn arrived.

"Hello Sierra." Dawn said to Sierra.

"Hey Dawn!" Sierra said to Dawn before they hugged.

"Are you ready for some hawt diapey fun?" Sierra asked Dawn.

"Oh yes I am!" Dawn answered Sierra before they soon started kissing each other while Cody filmed the sexy action.

"So hawt." Cody said while the girls were making out.

"Mmmmmm...!" Sierra and Dawn kept at it until they started tongue kissing.

"MMMMMMMMM...!" They kept at it while they also rubbed each other's diapered asses and diapered pussies as well.

"Mmmm! So soft!" They moaned and said before they kissed even harder as they started rubbing their diapered areas softly with their fingers.

"Mmmm!" They moaned softly.

"So hawt! So sexy!" Cody said while he kept filming while holding his urge to stroke his baba since he wanted to wait until a perfect moment.

"Mmmmm! I sense you're getting more hornier, Sierra." Dawn moaned and said to Sierra.

"I am getting super horny." Sierra said to Dawn.

Then Dawn pushed Sierra onto her bed and crawled to her sexually.

"Well then... shall we do some sexy 69 action?" Dawn seductively asked Sierra.

"Yes! Let's do it." Sierra answered Dawn before they began licking their areas softly at first.

"Mmmm! Yummy!" The two moaned and said before they kept at it as they kissed, licked, and sucked on each other's diapered pussies.

"Mmmmm...! So delicious!" They moaned and said to each other while Cody was getting very excited as he slowly rubbed his baba against his diaper.

"Mmmm... so hawt." Cody softly moaned and said while Sierra and Dawn soon increased their pace, tongue fucking and finger rubbing each other hard.

"OH YES! HAWDER!" Sierra and Dawn shouted before they went harder and harder.

"Mmmmmm...! Mmmmm...! MMMMMMM...!" They muffled and moaned as they stopped as Sierra had a sexy idea.

"Hey Dawn, why don't we scissor each other while using a double head dildo?" Sierra said and asked Dawn.

"Oooh! Yes, that sounds so hawt and fun." Dawn answered Sierra.

"Okies." Sierra said to Dawn.

"Wait a second." Dawn said to Sierra in response.

"What's up?" Sierra asked Dawn.

"How about..." Dawn said before she grabbed a wooden double headed dildo.

"This wooden double headed dildo made out of wood?" Dawn asked Sierra.

"Ooooh! I like it." Sierra answered Dawn.

"Perfect, let's start." Dawn said before they both soon pushed in the wooden dildo into their areas and started scissoring each other hard.

"Oh god!" They both shouted before they resumed making out while Cody was now stroking his baba hard.

"Oh god, this is getting hawter by the minute!" Cody said while Sierra and Dawn were enjoying it.

"Mmmmm...! MMMMMMM...!" They moaned loudly with passion, pleasure, and delight while they scissored each other harder and harder, until it was time.

"Ohhhhhh! Fuck, I'm gonna cumsies!" Dawn moaned and shouted at Sierra.

"Me too! Oh gosh, it's happening!" Sierra shouted back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They screamed while they exploded all over the wooden dildo as they soon kissed each other.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned softly during the kiss until they stopped kissing as they pulled the dildo out of their areas.

"That was incredible." Sierra said to Dawn.

"I agree." Dawn said to Sierra in agreement before they hugged.

"I need to pee." Dawn said to Sierra.

"Me too." Sierra said before they peed in their diapers hard until they were nearly full.

"Ahhhhh! Much better." Dawn and Sierra sighed and said before they changed each other's diapers.

"That was so much fun." Dawn said to Sierra.

"I agree." Sierra said in agreement before they hugged as Dawn left Izzy arrived.

"Hey Sierra! I have something that's going to make our sexy fun even more sexier and more hawter." Izzy said to Sierra.

"Oooh! Tell me what it is." Sierra said to Izzy.

"You and I are going to dress up like sexy wild animals." Izzy told Sierra.

"Awesome! So what animals are we going to dress up and role play as?" Sierra said and asked Izzy.

"I'll dress as a lion and you'll dress as a tiger." Izzy answered Sierra.

"Oooh! That sounds perfect." Sierra said before she and Izzy grabbed some Onesies aka DiaperSuits as they put on costumes versions of their DiaperSuits as they also put on Face paint like from the Broadway musical "Cats", as Izzy put on Lion Facepaint inspired by the musical while Sierra did the same thing as the Tiger.

"Hey Cody, how do we look?" Izzy and Sierra asked Cody.

"Cute and super hawt!" Cody answered them.

"Thankies." They said back before they began to get it on as animals as they were sexually growling.

"Rrrrrr...! Rawr!

"Izzy the Lion wants to have some hawt fun!" Izzy said.

"So does Sierra the Tiger!" Sierra said before they started kissing each other wildly and passionately.

"Mmmm!" They moaned like they were wild animals.

"Wow! It's turning into a real battle to determine who's the queen of the Diapey jungle!" Cody said while Sierra and Izzy kept making out.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned while they kept at it until they both got horny enough.

"Wanna strip off our onesies?" Izzy asked Sierra.

"Yeah!" Sierra answered Izzy as they took off their onesies making it look like they ripped off their onesies before they resumed making out as they rubbed and grope each other's diapered asses and pussies as they tongue kissed even though they had face paint on... they didn't give a damn.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...! SO HAWT!" They moaned and shouted with eagerness, glee, delight, and passion.

"So damn hawt!" Cody said before he stroked his cock harder.

"Ohhhhh! Mmm!" Cody moaned as he was turned on very much.

"Mmmm! You like this Cody?" They moaned before they asked him.

"So fucking much!" Cody answered them.

"Good!" Sierra and Izzy said to Cody before they kept making out until Izzy had a sexy idea.

"Hey! How about we start doing some sexy 69 action with some dildos." Izzy said to Sierra.

"Oh yes! Let's do it." Sierra said to Izzy before they grabbed dildoes.

"Ready?" Izzy asked Sierra.

"Yes I am!" Sierra answered Izzy before they both soon started licking each other while they also fucked each other with their dildos.

"Mmmmmmm...!" They muffled and moaned as they were enjoying it right from the start.

"Damn!" Cody shouted as he was feeling horny and aroused because Izzy and Sierra licked their areas hard while they fucked each other's areas even harder with their dildos.

"Mmmmm...! Mmmmmmm...!" Sierra and Izzy moaned as they kept at it.

"Hawder! Do it Hawder!" Izzy shouted at Sierra.

"Okies! But you do the same thing to me! Go hawder!" Sierra said back to Izzy.

"Okies!" Izzy said before they went harder and harder until it was time.

"Cumsies! Gonna Cumsies hawd!" Izzy shouted at Sierra.

"Me too!" Sierra shouted at Izzy as they kept at it until it was time.

"Ohhhhh...!" They moaned as they climaxed all over their faces, then they cleaned up their faces, removing their face paint as they changed back into their normal clothes.

"That was pretty wild!" Izzy said to Sierra.

"Totes!" Sierra said before they kissed as Izzy left, then Zoey arrived.

"Hello Sierra." Zoey said to Sierra.

"Hello Zoey!" Sierra said to Zoey.

"I have something that's gonna make our time even more adorable." Zoey said to Sierra.

"Tell me please." Sierra said to Zoey.

"We dress up as sexy yet cute Diapey angels... what do you think?" Zoey told Sierra before she asked her.

"Oooh! Yes! That sounds so adorable and sexy."

"Perfect!" Zoey said before they changed into short white angel dresses, halos, complete with angels wings.

"How do I look?" Sierra asked Zoey.

"So cute and sexy." Zoey answered Sierra.

"Thankies." Sierra said to Zoey.

"What about me?" Zoey asked Sierra.

"You look cute and sexy too." Sierra answered Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said before they started kissing softly.

"Mmmmm..." Sierra and Zoey moaned softly during the kiss.

"Wow... two angels getting it on, right in front of me. It's incredibly sexy." Cody said while Sierra and Zoey kept kissing and making out until they stripped off their dresses revealing their bras, white lacy stockings, and their diapers while keeping their Halos and wings on.

"Thankies Cody But this angel belongs to a sweet yet sexy diapey wearing devil." Zoey said to Cody.

"Oh we know who it is!" Sierra said before she and Zoey started making out even harder while they started rubbing each other area softly.

"Mmmm..." The two softly moaned.

"The devil that Zoey is referring to is her husband world famous actor Mike Smith." Cody said.

"Yep! Now less talky more filming." Zoey said to Cody.

"Sorry." Cody said while he focused on filming while Zoey and Sierra kept making out.

"Mmmm!" They moaned while they kept up with this heavenly awesome makeout session and soon enough Zoey pushed Sierra onto her and Cody's bed and grabbed a double head dildo.

"Oooh! More fuckys." Sierra said to Zoey.

"Yup! You ready?" Zoey said before she asked Sierra.

"Absolutely." Sierra answered Zoey before they took off their wings as they began to use the dildo on their diapered pussies.

"Here we go!" Zoey and Sierra said before they started fucking each other's diapered pussies hard.

"Ohhhh Yes!" They moaned and shouted as they were enjoying it very much.

"Hawt So hawt!" Cody said before he strokes his baba harder while the two fucked each other even harder until Zoey started taking more control.

"Oh! Zoey! Somehow this little angel is acting very naughty! And I wuv it!" Sierra said to Zoey.

"Good! This is what diapey heaven is like!" Zoey said to Sierra.

"Yay!" Sierra cheered with delight as Zoey soon fucked herself and Sierra harder while they started kissing each other harder.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned blissfully like angels.

"Oh yeah!" Cody shouted while they kept at it as they were enjoying it very much until they were about to have a heavenly good climax.

"GONNA CUMSIES SIERRA!" Zoey shouted at Sierra.

"OH MY GOSH! ME TOO!" Sierra said back at Zoey before they began to moan, and scream erotically like sexy angels.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" The two did moan, and scream like erotic, yet, sexy angels as they climaxed hard all over the double headed dildo and over their diapers.

"Wow!" Cody said as he was surprised at what he saw and what he saw was something impressive between two women.

"How was that?" Zoey asked Sierra.

"Just like I was in heaven." Sierra answered Zoey before they peed in their diapers hard.

"Ohhh! So good!" They sighed and said before they changed each other's diapers before they got redressed back into their normal clothes.

"I also agree, it was just like heaven." Zoey said before they hugged before Zoey left as Bridgette arrived.

"Hey Sierra." Bridgette said to Sierra.

"Hey Bridgette." Sierra said to Bridgette.

"Ready for our turn?" Bridgette asked Sierra.

"Yes I am." Sierra answered Bridgette.

"Listen before we start... I want to apologize." Sierra said to Bridgette which made her feel surprised and curious.

"For what?" Bridgette asked Sierra.

"For asking Geoff to sign my stomach while I was stalking you two, you have every right to be angry with me even though that was along time ago, I was just an immature fangirl." Sierra answered Bridgette.

"Oh well... Sierra first off that was like you said along time ago, besides I was mad that Geoffy wasn't paying enough attention to me as well." Bridgette said to Sierra.

"Ah, I can see that that's why you whacked him with a surfboard because he looked at a woman." Sierra said to Bridgette.

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid on my part, anyway... apology accepted." Bridgette said to Sierra.

"Thankies." Sierra said before they hugged.

"Are you ready for some fun?" Bridgette asked Sierra.

"Yeah!" Sierra answered Bridgette as they kissed and started making out.

"MMMMMMMM...!" They moaned before the two fell on top of her bed as they kissed harder.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned while they kept at it while they also rubbed and groped each other's diapered asses until they stopped.

"I got an idea." Bridgette said to Sierra.

"Okies, I'm listening." Sierra said to Bridgette who grabbed a big strap-on dildo with an ocean blue baba.

"How about we take turns fucking each other." Bridgette said to Sierra.

"Okies... but is this for fun or is it... kinda revenge for you?" Sierra asked Bridgette.

"A little bit of both but it's mostly for fun." Bridgette answered Sierra.

"Okies good because when I was stalking you and Geoff, I was an immature teenage girl." Sierra said to Bridgette.

"It's alright, just take your fun punishment... besides you get to fuck me afterwards."

"Cool!" Sierra said to Bridgette.

"Yeah, now let's get started." Bridgette said to Sierra.

"Okies." Sierra said to Bridgette before she crawled sexually before she began to suck her baba.

"Mmmm!" Sierra muffled and moaned.

"Oh yeah! Suck my baba good, you naughty baby girl!" Bridgette said to Sierra who stopped to respond.

"Okies!" Sierra said before she sucked her baba good like a naughty baby girl.

"Ohhhh!" Bridgette moaned as she rubbed Sierra's hair while Cody was getting excited just watching his wife suck Bridgette's baba.

"So hawt." Cody said before Bridgette grabbed Sierra's face and started fucking her mouth hard.

"Mmmm...!" Sierra muffled before she began to deepthroat and deepdrool it.

"MMMMMMMMM...!" Sierra moaned and muffled while she kept deepthroating and deepdrooling and she kept sucking her baba until it was time.

"OH MY GOD! OH YES! I'M GONNA CUMSIES SIERRA! HERE IT COMES!" Bridgette shouted before she started to climax hard inside of Sierra's mouth.

"OHHHHH!" Bridgette moaned while she was exploding.

"Mmmmm..." Sierra muffled and moaned as she got Bridgette's milky and swallowed all of it.

"That was delicious." Sierra to Bridgette.

"Thankies, but Sierra... I am not one to hold grudges but I think you've suffered enough of the punishment part now let's just have some fun when we do fuckys." Bridgette said to Sierra.

"Totes." Sierra said in agreement before they hugged.

"Now... get down on all fours." Bridgette said to Sierra.

"Okies." Sierra said before she got down while Bridgette grabbed her waist.

"Ready?" Bridgette asked Sierra.

"Sure am." Sierra answered Bridgette who began to fuck Sierra.

"Oh! Oh god yes!" Sierra and Bridgette shouted while Bridgette was fucking Sierra's diapered pussy softly.

"You like my soft fucking, Sierra?" Bridgette asked Sierra.

"Oh yes! So good!" Sierra answered Bridgette.

"Thankies Sierra." Bridgette said to Sierra.

"SO HAWT!" Cody said before Bridgette started fucking Sierra harder.

"OH YEAH! FUCK ME HAWDER!" Sierra shouted at Bridgette.

"Of course." Bridgette said before she kept fucking Sierra until it was time.

"Oh my! Here it comes! Cumsies time!" Bridgette said to Sierra.

"Awesome!" Sierra shouted back.

"OHHHHHHHH...!" Bridgette and Sierra moaned as they climaxed hard before Bridgette pulled out as she gave Sierra the strap-on dildo.

"How was it?" Bridgette asked Sierra.

"It was great!" Sierra answered Bridgette.

"Cool, now fuck me in whatever position you want Sierra." Bridgette said to Sierra.

"I like missionary position a lot." Sierra said to Bridgette.

"Okies then... but let me suck your baba first." Bridgette said to Sierra.

"Okies." Sierra said before Bridgette began to suck her baba.

"Mmmmmm…!" Bridgette muffled and moaned in delight.

"Oh yes! This is great!" Sierra said before she started moving Bridgette's head so she can suck her baba even more but let her have control still.

"Mmmm...! Mmmmm!" Bridgette muffled and moaned as she was enjoying it very much.

"OHHHH! SHIT, THIS IS TOO FUCKING HAWT!" Cody moaned and shouted with delight.

"Isn't it Cody?" Sierra asked Cody.

"It really is, but I need to keep myself professional until I have my time with you. " Cody answered Sierra.

"Okies Cody-kins." Sierra said to Cody while Bridgette kept sucking Sierra's baba until it was time.

"Ohhhh! Gonna cumsies hawd!" Sierra moaned and shouted before she started to fuck Bridgette's mouth as Bridgette rubbed her diapered area a bit.

"MMMM!" Bridgette moaned and muffled.

"HERE IT COMES! AHHHHH!" Sierra moaned and screamed as she climaxed hard inside Bridgette's mouth.

"MMMMMMM!" They moaned as Bridgette swallowed it.

"Mmmmm…! That tasted so good, almost as good as Geoffy's yummy and hawt cumsies, almost." Bridgette moaned and said to Sierra.

"Thankies." Sierra said to Bridgette who laid on the bed.

"It's go time." Bridgette said to Sierra.

"It sure is Bridgette!" Sierra said before she began to fuck her hard.

"OH YEAH!" Bridgette shouted with delight.

"SO GOOD!" Sierra shouted while she fucked Bridgette's area hard and good.

"OH SHIT!" Cody shouted as he was now stroking his baba very hard.

"You wanna cumsies Cody-Wody?" Sierra asked Cody.

"SO... VERY MUCH! May I please?" Cody answered Sierra before he asked her.

"Okies but just this once." Sierra answered Cody.

"Okies deal!" Cody said before Sierra kept fucking Bridgette until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES HAWD!" Bridgette shouted with pleasure.

"ME TOO!" Sierra said with the same amount of pleasure and delight.

"ME THREE!" Cody shouted while he stroked his baba harder while Sierra pounded Bridgette harder and harder.

"OH SHIT!" the trio shouted as Cody climaxed all over Sierra's face while she and Bridgette exploded inside their diapers as Sierra swallowed Cody's milky before Sierra pulled out of Bridgette.

"Delish Cody." Sierra said to him.

"Thankies." Cody said to Sierra.

"Bridgette, that was great." Sierra said to Bridgette.

"Thankies." Bridgette said to Sierra as the trio cleaned up before Bridgette and Sierra hugged as Bridgette left.

Then Gwen and Courtney arrived wearing their royal princess dresses, their crowns, heels, stockings, as they have one in Pinky Purple for Sierra as well as Gwen and Courtney are wearing their diapers under their dresses as Courtney was wearing her dark purple dress while Gwen was wearing the same dress but in Midnight blue.

"Ohhh! It's the Diapey Queens! Gwen White and Courtney Lopez! They are here!" Sierra said to the camera.

"That is correct, Sierra." Courtney said to Sierra.

"We have one for you." Gwen said to Sierra as she was referring the fact that they had a Pinky Purple dress for Sierra which made her very happy.

"You have a dress! This is going to be an awesome but sexy Royal playdate!" Sierra said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yup." Gwen said to Sierra.

"Shall we begin?" Courtney asked Sierra.

"Yes!" Sierra answered Courtney before she put the dress on her while Gwen also gave her a small tiara.

"How do I look?" Sierra asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Cute and beautiful." Gwen and Courtney answered Sierra.

"I agree." Cody said in agreement.

"Thankies, now your Diapey majesties... let's begin." Sierra said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yay!" Gwen and Courtney cheered as the trio stripped off their dresses, showing off their diapers, bra, and stockings.

"WHOA! Mega hawtness!" Cody shouted as he was aroused.

"Thankies Cody." The trio said to him before they hugged before they began to do a cute yet sexy triple makeout session.

"MMMM!" They moaned while they also kissed each other passionately while using their tongues while their hands started rubbing and groping their diapered asses.

"Mmmm! So soft!" They moaned and said.

"This is getting hawter by the minute." Cody said while they kept making out.

"You're sexy diapey highnesses... excuse me I have an idea." Sierra said to Gwen and Courtney as they stopped making out.

"We're listening." Gwen and Courtney said to Sierra.

"Well... would you two please fuck me now?" Sierra asked them.

"Really?" Both of them asked Sierra in response before they smiled.

"Yes, so would you like to?" Sierra answered them before she asked them again.

"Well..." Gwen said before Courtney was next.

"We are the Diapey Queens so..." Courtney said before she and Gwen were next.

"Absolutely!" They answered Sierra.

"Yay!" Sierra cheered with glee and meanwhile in the living room, Zoey, Dawn, Heather, Shawnie, Izzy, Lindsay, and Bridgette were hanging out with Vanessa.

"So do you girls have advice for me about the lifestyle?" Vanessa asked the girls.

"Sure Mrs. Williams." The girls answered Vanessa.

"So... fire away." Vanessa said to the girls.

"No matter what diaper you are wearing enjoy it, because they are so soft." Dawn said to Vanessa.

"They're very cute as well so that's one of the many reasons why Mike and I wear them." Zoey said to her.

"Okay, cool." Vanessa said to Zoey.

"They are also very helpful when you feel like going to the bathroom." Shawnie said to Vanessa as well.

"Uh-Huh." The girls said to Vanessa.

"Also they are fun to wear at the beach, the pool, the circus, or even in the showers." Bridgette said to Vanessa.

"Okies, what else." Vanessa said to Bridgette.

"I can say this and I think the girls would agree with me but they can also spark up your romance and sex life!" Heather said to Vanessa as well.

"Yeah!" The other girls said in agreement.

"Okies." Vanessa said to them.

"They're also just fun to wear in general." The girls said to Vanessa.

"Okies then... you know they would sound like a real fun experience." Vanessa said back to the girls.

"They are." The girls said back to Vanessa, meanwhile back in the bedroom, Gwen and Courtney were wearing their strap on dildos.

"Are you ready, Princess Sierra?" Gwen and Courtney asked Sierra.

"Of course your sexy diapey highnesses." Sierra answered them as they had very sexy smirks on their faces.

"Mmm..! Okies then." They softly moaned and said before they began to fuck Sierra as Gwen was pounding her pussy while Courtney was fucking her ass.

"Oh yeah!" They shouted with pleasure and delight.

"Ohhhh fuck yes! So good!" Sierra moaned and shouted with absolute delight and pleasure.

"Thankies Princess Sierra!" Gwen and Courtney said as the trio were enjoying it very much.

"So hawt so much sexy action!" Cody said before he started stroking his baba again while Gwen and Courtney fucked Sierra harder.

"Ohhhh! So good! Hawder please!" Sierra moaned, shouted, and requested that Gwen and Courtney go harder but that wouldn't be good enough.

"You know what to do..." Gwen said to Sierra.

"All you have to do is..." Courtney said to Sierra.

"Beg to us your Sexy Diapey Queens and we will go hawder!" They said to Sierra.

"Queen Gwen! Queen Courtney! I beg of you, fuck my diapey pussy and my diapey ass hawder! Make me cumsies so hawd! Please!" Sierra begged Gwen and Courtney to go harder.

"Perfect!" Gwen and Courtney said as they were satisfied before they went harder, and harder, and harder than ever before until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Gwen and Courtney screamed out.

"Me too!" Sierra screamed out also as the Queens fucked Sierra harder and harder until it was time.

"CUMSIES TIME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" The trio shouted and moaned as they climaxed very hard as the trio were now in a state of bliss as Gwen and Courtney pulled out of Sierra.

"Mmmm... how was that Princess Sierra?" The two moaned before they asked Sierra.

"Queen Gwen, Queen Courtney, that was amazing." Sierra answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Thankies." They said before the trio returned to normal and got redressed.

"Gwen, Courtney... I have to pee so badly." Sierra said to them.

"So do we." Gwen and Courtney said before they decided to lay in the bed and split their legs revealing their diapered areas before they began to pee in their diapers.

"Ahhhhh! So good." The trio sighed and said.

"Very sexy too." Cody said to the three women.

"Thankies." They said to Cody before he changed Sierra's diaper while Gwen and Courtney changed each other as they left.

"That was so much fun!" Sierra said before LeShawna aka Shawnie arrived, as the wed Diapey Wanger.

"Wed Wanger!" Sierra said to Shawnie.

"Hello Sierra." Shawnie said to Sierra.

"Are we gonna do Diapey Wanger fun?" Sierra asked Shawnie.

"Yes we are! Now wanger up!" Shawnie answered Sierra.

"Okies Shawnie." Sierra said before she puts on her Diapey Wanger costume.

"Purple Diapey Wanger, ready for action!" Sierra said to Shawnie.

"Let's go, Purple Wanger." Shawnie said before she and Sierra began making out hard.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned while they also rubbed each other's diapered asses and pussies until they began to mutually masturbate in their diapers.

"Mmmmm! So good!" They moaned and said while they kept kissing and rubbing their diapers until they soon started fingering each other.

"Ohhh!" They moaned in pleasure and delight.

"This is so hawt!" Cody said as Sierra and Shawnie kept at it until they stopped because they wanted to spice things up and get even more sexy.

"You wanna scissors?" Shawnie asked Sierra.

"Yes but let's use a big dildo and fuck each other while we scissors." Sierra answered Shawnie.

"Perfect!" Shawnie said before Sierra grabbed the big dildo.

"Here it is." Sierra said to Shawnie.

"Oooh! It's so big! It is perfect!" Shawnie said to Sierra.

"Sure is." Sierra said before she and Shawnie spread their legs before they began using it.

"Oh!" They moaned softly before they began scissoring each other hard.

"Oh yes! So good!"

"This feels so awesome! Ohhh! Doesn't it Wed Wanger?" Sierra shouted, and moaned before she asked Shawnie.

"Yes it does, Purple Wanger!" Shawnie answered Sierra before the two resumed making out while they kept fucking each other harder.

"Ohhhh so good! Mmmm!" They both said while they kept at it until it was time.

"Wed Wanger is gonna cumsies!" Shawnie said to Sierra.

"So is the Purple Wanger!" Sierra said to Shawnie while they kept at it until it was finally time.

"OHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned and screamed loudly with joy while they climaxed hard all over the dildo and their diapers and their diapered pussies as they pulled out, hugged and kissed before they took off their costumes.

"That was so much fun! I wuv it when we do the Diapey Wangers!" Sierra said to Shawnie.

"Me too! Well, bye." Shawnie said to Sierra.

"Bye!" Sierra said to Shawnie who left while Lindsay arrived, hopping like a bunny.

"Lindsay?" Sierra asked Lindsay in confusion.

"Hey Sierra! Noticed something different?" Lindsay greeted Sierra before she asked her.

"You look like a playboy bunny. Are we gonna do some playboy bunny fun?" Sierra answered Lindsay before she responded woth a question of her own.

"Yup." Lindsay answered Sierra.

"Awesome!" Sierra said before she grabbed a onesie that looked similar to her playboy bunny outfit as it was in Pinky Purple before she put it on.

"How do I look?" Sierra asked Lindsay.

"Very cute." Lindsay answered Sierra.

"Thankies, now Codykins... how do I look?" Sierra said before she asked him.

"Absolutely sexy." Cody answered Sierra.

"HOWL!" Cody then howled like a wolf making her blush.

"Hehehe, thankies Codykins." Sierra said to Cody before they kissed.

"Are you ready?" Lindsay asked Sierra.

"You know I am." Sierra answered Lindsay before they hugged as they kissed and started making out.

"Mmmm!" They soon moaned and fell onto Sierra and Cody's bed as they kissed and rubbed their diapered bunny asses hard.

"Mmmmmm! So soft and thick!" Sierra moaned and said to Lindsay.

"Let's do some sexy 69 action." Lindsay said to Sierra.

"Okies then." Lindsay said to Sierra before they got on top of each other looking at each other's diapered pussies before they began licking and eating them out.

"Mmmmm...!" They muffled and moaned.

"So hawt! So freaking hawt!" Cody said before he started stroking his baba while Lindsay and Sierra licked each other's diapered pussies hard.

"Mmmm! So good and yummy." They moaned and said to each other while they kept it as they were in a state of sexual euphoria and horniness.

"So good!" Sierra and Lindsay said before they began rubbing and fingering each other areas while they started tongue fucking each other.

"Holy Sexiness!" Cody said before he was stroking himself even harder.

"So fucking good!" Cody said while he was enjoying it.

"MMMMM!" Sierra and Lindsay muffled and moaned as the girls kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies! Gonna Cumsies soon!" They shouted as they tongue fucked each other harder and harder untiil the explosion was about to happen.

"HERE IT COMES!" They shouted before they exploded all over each other faces.

"MMMMMMMM!" They muffled and moaned during their explosion as each other's milky was shot all over each other's faces.

"Wow." Cody said before Sierra and Lindsay got up and snowballed each other.

"Mmmm...!" They moaned as they did their sexy snowballing which turned Cody on.

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Cody said before they cleaned up as they also put their regular outfits back on.

"That was fun." Sierra said to Lindsay.

"Totes." Lindsay said before she left as her mother Vanessa arrived.

"Mommy's turn." Sierra said before they hugged.

"Hey sweetie." Vanessa said to Sierra.

"Oh! This is going to be fun." Cody said to himself.

"Mommy?" Sierra asked Vanessa.

"Yes Pumpkin." Vanessa answered Sierra.

"This is a one time thing between you and me because I'm not a fan of incest." Sierra said to Vanessa.

"That's okay, besides it's kind of strange that I'm about to have diapey sex with my daughter." Vanessa said to Sierra.

"I know... but it's only a one time thing like I said." Sierra said to her mom.

"Okies then." Vanessa said to her daughter.

"Good." Sierra said before she turned her attention and focus to Cody.

"Codykins, do not rub your baba while we do this." Sierra said to him.

"Okies then." Cody said to her.

"But if you do... you will be sleeping on the couch tonight, understand?" Sierra gave Cody a stern but fair warning before she asked him.

"Yes Sierra." Cody answered her.

"Good." Sierra said before she turned her focus back to her mother.

"Ready mommy?" Sierra asked her mom.

"Yes sweetie." Vanessa answered Sierra before they both soon started kissing each other softly.

"Mmmmmmm...!" They moaned softly during the kiss before they started to makeout as they tongue kissed.

"MMMMMMM...!" They moaned again before they rubbed and groped each other's diapered asses.

"So good!" They said before they started rubbing and bumping their diapered pussies together while still making out.

"Mmm...! Mmm...! Oh yes!" They moaned and shouted with pleasure and delight.

"Wow! This is hawt!" Cody said as they kept at it until he had a very sexy idea.

"Excuse me... I hate to interrupt but I have an idea." Cody said to Sierra and Vanessa who stopped.

"Yes." They said to him.

"Well... how about we see Sierra get fucked by her mother then she has a turn." Cody said to them as they were surprised.

"Really?" They asked him.

"It's only because I like seeing my sexy wife get fuck hawd by her friends." Cody answered them.

"Well, that's fine." Vanessa said to Cody.

"Just let me get a strap-on dildo for my mommy real quick." Sierra said to Cody as well.

"Sounds good." Sierra said before she looked around until she found one.

"Found one!" Sierra said as she found a purple dildo strap on and gave it to her mother.

"Okies then." Vanessa said before she placed it on.

"Shall we start?" Vanessa asked her daughter.

"Okies, mommy!" Sierra answered Vanessa before she crawled to her mother and started sucking her baba.

"Mmmm...!" Sierra muffled softly.

"Ooh Ja! Gutes Baby, saugt an Mamas baba." Vanessa said to Sierra in german. **(5)**

"Mmmmmm! Thankies, Mommy!" Sierra muffled and moaned before she responded to her mother before she resumed sucking her mother's baba harder.

"Mmmmmm! so groß, ich wuv es!" Sierra muffled and moaned before she spoke in German as well. **(6)**

"You are welcome sweetie... this is actually fun, this is really fun." Vanessa said before she started fucking Sierra's mouth harder.

"Mmmm!" Sierra muffled and moaned.

"Oh yes! So good! Suck my baba hawder, baby!" Vanessa said to Sierra.

"JA MUTTI!" Sierra shouted in German before she went harder and harder with the sucking. **(7)**

"OHHHHH! JA! JA!" Vanessa moaned and shouted as she was close to climaxing. **(8)**

"Ohhhh shit! I'm gonna Cumsies!" Vanessa moaned and shouted at her daughter.

"Mmmmmmm! Cumsies all over my face mommy!" Sierra moaned and said before she sucked her baba harder and harder.

"AHHHHH!" Vanessa moaned and screamed as she climaxed all over Sierra's face.

"OH JA!" Vanessa shouted with delight as Sierra received every bit of Vanessa's milky from that baba as she swallowed it. **(9)**

"So, Mommy? How was that?" Sierra asked her mother.

"That was exhilarating, and very fun." Vanessa answered Sierra.

"Great! Now here comes the next part... fucking your baby girl." Sierra said to Vanessa.

"Sounds great, I choose the cowgirl position.

"Ooh! That's a sexy position." Sierra said before Vanessa sat down as Sierra sat on her mother's lap.

"Ready Sierra?" Vanessa asked Sierra.

"Fuck me hawd and good, mommy." Sierra answered Vanessa.

"Oh boy!" Cody said as he was excited.

"Cody, relax." Sierra said to Cody.

"Right, sorry." Cody apologized to Sierra.

"It's all good..." Sierra said to Cody.

"Now fuck me hawd and good mommy." Sierra said to her mother.

"You got it sweetheart." Vanessa said before she began to fuck Sierra hard and good.

"OH YES!" Sierra shouted with delight before she kissed her mom while she fucked her hard and good.

"Mmmmm!" Sierra moaned in pleasure and delight.

"Mmm! So good! How do you like that, baby?" Vanessa said before she asked Sierra.

"So Good! Fuck me even more mommy!" Sierra answered before she wanted her own mother to fuck her even more.

"Okies, Sierra." Vanessa said before she kept fucking Sierra even more.

"So hawt!" Cody said while Vanessa kept going, pounding Sierra harder and harder.

"Who's a good baby girl?" Vanessa asked her daughter.

"Me!" Sierra answered her mother.

"Darn Right Sierra!" Vanessa said while she kept at it.

"Oh Mommy!" Sierra shouted.

"Oh Sierra!" Vanessa shouted back before they kissed as Vanessa and Sierra were close to climaxing hard.

"I'm gonna Cumsies!" Sierra shouted with pure pleasure and ecstasy.

"Me too!" Vanessa shouted as well.

"OHHHHHHH...!" They moaned as they both climaxed hard as they panted before Vanessa pulled out.

"So Mommy? How was that?" Sierra asked Vanessa.

"So much fun and hawt!" Vanessa answered Sierra.

"That's great!" Sierra said before they hugged.

"Now it's my turn." Sierra said to her mom.

"Okies." Vanessa gave the Strap-on dildo to her daughter who placed it on over her diaper.

"Ready Mommy?" Sierra asked her mom.

"Sure am sweetie." Vanessa answered Sierra before she began to suck on her daughter's baba.

"Mmmm!" Vanessa muffled and moaned.

"So good! Keep going mommy!" Sierra said before Vanessa kept going while Sierra was enjoying herself.

"Mmm!" Vanessa muffled once more.

"JA! Suck my baba Hawder!" Sierra shouted in German and English as she started to fuck her mom's mouth hard. **(10)**

"Mmmmm!" Vanessa muffled and moaned before Sierra then looked at the camera to provide some commentary for the first time in a while.

"Look at my mommy! She's doing so good sucking on my baba!" Sierra said to the camera.

"Mmm! Thankies, sweetie." Vanessa muffled and stopped so she can speak and resumed sucking her baba again but even harder.

"Mmmmm!" Vanessa muffled and moaned again.

"You are welcome Mommy, sorry that I haven't spoken to the audience watching this in a while... I've just been so horny with my friends." Sierra said to her mom before she spoke to the camera again as her mom kept at it until it was time.

"OHHHH! Gonna Cumsies!" Sierra moaned and shouted.

"Mmmmmm!" Vanessa muffled and moaned while Sierra fucked her mouth harder and harder.

"OH JA!" Sierra Cumsies hard inside Vanessa's mouth. **(11)**

"Mmmmm!" Sierra moaned while Vanessa swallowed her daughter's milky.

"That tasted so delicious!" Vanessa said to her mother.

"Thankies Mommy." Sierra said to her mom.

"Now... time for some fuckys." Vanessa said to Sierra.

"OH YES!" Sierra said with glee.

"What position you want to fuck me?" Vanessa asked her daughter.

"Missionary." Sierra answered her mom.

"Perfect." Vanessa said before she laid down before Sierra began pounding her hard.

"Oh! Mmm!" Sierra moaned as she began fucking her mom hard.

"Oh Sweetie! So good!

"Yes! Mommy YES!" Sierra shouted with glee as she and Vanessa were enjoying it very much.

"This is so getting hawt! So hawt!" Cody said as Sierra went harder and harder.

"Oh Sierra! Hawder, fuck me hawder please!" Vanessa said to Sierra.

"Okies mommy!" Sierra said before she fucked her harder and harder while they soon started kissing each other.

"Mmmm!" They moaned during the kiss while Sierra kept at it until it was time.

"Mommy! Mommy! I'm gonna cumsies!" Sierra shouted at her mother.

"Me too baby girl! Me too!" Vanessa said in response, then it was time.

"MOMMY!" Sierra screamed out her mother's name.

"SIERRA!" Vanessa screamed out her daughter's name.

"OHHHHHHH...!" They moaned while they climaxed very hard as they collapsed on the bed before Sierra pulled out of her mother.

"Let's pee in our diapeys Mommy." Sierra said to Vanessa.

"Okies sweetie." Vanessa said to Sierra before they began to pee.

"Ahhhhh! So good!" They sighed and said before they kissed once more.

"That was hawt and sexy." Cody said to them.

"Thankies." They said back to him.

"Mommy our diapeys are so wet." Sierra said to Vanessa.

"I know." Vanessa said to Sierra.

"Codykins... would you mind changing me?" Sierra asked him.

"I don't mind." Cody answered Sierra.

"Mom, would it be okay if I change you?" Sierra asked her mom.

"Of course sweetie but I didn't bring any extra diapeys." Vanessa answered her daughter.

"That's okay... Cody and I got packs of every kind in the world that you can take home." Sierra said to her mom.

"Cool!" Vanessa said before Cody began to change Sierra's diaper.

"What diapey do you want?" Cody asked Sierra.

"The Same one I've been wearing all night during the sleepover." Sierra answered Cody.

"That's the ABU Cushies." Cody said to Sierra.

"Sure is." Sierra said to him.

"Okies." Cody said before he grabbed out her diaper, he then took off her wet diaper, he cleaned, and powdered her before he placed the diaper on her*

"Here ya go Sierra, all clean!" Cody said to Sierra.

"Thankies." Sierra said before they kissed.

"Now Mommy, what diapey do you want?" Sierra asked Vanessa.

"Hmmm... how about the ABU Lavender diapers." Vanessa answered Sierra.

"A sample or a full pack?" Sierra asked her mom.

"A full pack sweetie." Vanessa answered.

"Okies Mommy." Sierra said before she changed Vanessa's diaper.

"Here ya go mom, all clean." Sierra said to Vanessa.

"Thankies." Vanessa said as they hugged before she left so Sierra can have a moment with her husband finally.

"Aren't you going to have a grand finale with the girls?" Cody asked Sierra.

"Not yet... I'm all yours now." Sierra answered Cody.

"Really?!" Cody asked Sierra who nodded.

"Awesome!" Cody said to Sierra who was seductive and horny.

"I'm even more horny because it's just you... me... and hawt diapey sex." Sierra seductively said to Cody.

"Let's not waste any more time!" Cody said with complete eagerness.

"Okies Cody!" Sierra said before Cody put the camera down before they began to kiss and makeout.

"Mmmmmm!" They moaned while they were making out before Sierra sat on Cody's lap while he still had on his diaper which was a hybrid of the ABU Space diaper and ABU Super Dry Kids diaper with patterns of candy all over it.

"Mmmmm! I wuv you so much!" Cody and Sierra said before she got down to her knees and pulled down the frontal of his diaper and started sucking his big and hard 11 inch long and 2 inch thick baba slowly yet rough.

"Oh Baby! Fuck yeah! Suck my baba good!" Cody said to Sierra with such incredible pleasure, delight, and ecstasy in his voice.

"I will... you earned it Cody-wody." Sierra seductively said before she began to suck Cody's baba good.

"Mmmm!" Sierra muffled and moaned softly.

"Ohhh sweet angel of candy heaven! Keep sucking my baba good, Sierra baby!" Cody moaned and said while Sierra soon sucked his baba harder, deep throating and drooling his baba hard.

"Ohhhh! So good!" Cody moaned and shouted while Sierra kept at it until it was time.

"Oh fuck! Gonna Cumsies hawd!" Cody shouted at Sierra.

"Good!" Sierra said before she stopped as she stroked his baba and opened her mouth.

"Give me your hawt milky Codykins." Sierra said seductively.

"OKIES! Here it comes!" Cody said before he climaxed hard all over Sierra's mouth and face.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yes!" Cody moaned and shouted while Sierra was in a state of sexual euphoria and bliss.

"Mmmm! Yummy." Sierra moaned while she swallowed it and said to Cody.

"Thankies." Cody said to Sierra.

"It's time for the next part." Sierra said to Cody who was very seductive.

"Yep, I'm gonna lick your diapey pussy... in speaking of which... is your pussy wet?" Cody said before he asked her.

"So very much." Sierra answered Body before she pushed him onto their bed as she sat on his face.

"Now Lick me hawd, Codykins!" Sierra said to Cody.

"Okies!" Cody said before he started licking and sucking Sierra's pussy hard.

"Mmmm!" Cody muffled and moaned as he loved the fact that he was licking Sierra's diapered pussy finally, in speaking of Sierra... she was feeling happy, horny, relieved, and sexually euphoric that Cody was pleasuring her.

"OHHHHHHH... ! Lick me hawder! You've earned it so very much!" Sierra moaned, and shouted with such delight.

"Mmmm! Okies I will!" Cody muffled and said before he grabbed her waist as he tongue fucked her hard.

"Mmmmmm!" Cody muffled and moaned as he was enjoying it very much like Sierra was.

"Ohhhh! Yes yes yes! So good!" Sierra moaned and shouted with pure ecstasy.

"This is so perfect! Diapey sex is always perfect with you Cody!" Sierra said while he kept licking and licking until it was time.

"Oh God! I'm gonna cumsies Cody! Get ready!" Sierra shouted.

"Mmmm!" Cody muffled and moaned as he went harder and harder until Sierra started to climax hard all over Cody's face.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sierra moaned and screamed as she climaxed very hard all over his face and mouth, then she panted with her tongue out like a dog as smiled with glee.

"Ohhh...! So good! Mmmmm...!" Sierra moaned, said, and moaned once more.

"Mmmm!" Cody muffled and moaned before he sucked her diapered pussy dry before she fell next to him.

"Sierra... that was absolutely delicious." Cody said to Sierra making her blush.

"Thankies... thankies very much Codykins!" Sierra said before they kissed.

"You are welcome." Cody said before he groped her diapered ass.

"Ooh..." Sierra said to him.

"Now... what position do you want me to fuck you in your Diapey pussy?" Cody asked Sierra before she got up, and bent over shaking her diapered ass and spanking it a few times before Cody then knew what she was talking about.

"Doggy Style." Cody said before Sierra nodded in a very horny manner.

"Yeah... fuck me hawd, fuck me very hawd." Sierra said to Cody.

"Okies then Sierra... you got it." Cody said to Sierra before he went behind her, grabbed her waist and soon began pounding her diapered ass hard.

"Ohhh! Fuck!" Sierra moaned and shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Cody shouted before he began fucking Sierra hard and good while he slapped her ass.

"You like that?" Cody asked Sierra.

"Yes! Yes I do! Take me to a state of sexual euphoria! Make me feel like I'm skydiving into cumsies city just like at Disney World! Just like during our honeymoon in Germany! Take me to that state of glorious Diapey heaven euphoria!" Sierra answered Cody before she demanded Cody to take her to a state of euphoria that she loves very much.

"Okies Sierra!" Cody said before he started going harder and harder while he groped her breasts hard, pulling her close to him as he kissed her neck.

"Ahhh! Oh Codykins! Just like that!" Sierra moaned and said to Cody.

"Mmmm! I wuv how you moan when we have diapey sex, baby!" Cody said to Sierra.

"I WUV HOW YOU FUCK ME WHEN WE HAVE DIAPEY SEX!" Sierra shouted back at Cody.

"That's what I do for my favorite woman... my wife Sierra Anderson." Cody said to Sierra making her blush like a Japanese school girl.

"AWW! I WUV YOU CODY!" Sierra said to Cody.

"I WUV YOU TOO SIERRA!" Cody said as he kept at it until it was time

"I'm gonna cumsies! I'm gonna cumsies hawd Sierra!" Cody shouted at Sierra.

"Do it! Cumsies inside then shoot the rest all over my face, mouth, and boobies!" Sierra said to Cody.

"Okies!" Cody said as he kept at it until it was time.

"Here it comes!" Cody said to Sierra.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They screamed as Cody climaxed hard inside of her ass then pulled out and stroked his baba over Sierra's body.

"Here comes the rest of my milky! Ohhhh!" Cody said and moaned before he shot the rest of his load which covered Sierra with his milky all over her face, mouth, chest and belly.

"Oh yeah." Cody said to Sierra who licked the rest of his juice and swallowed it.

"That... was so... yummy." Sierra said to him.

"Awesome!" Cody said to her before they kissed.

"Now we go the finale with the girls!" Cody said to Sierra.

"Right!" Sierra said before they left their bedroom to head to the living room.

"Hello everyone." Sierra said to the girls.

"Hey Sierra." The girls said to Sierra.

"Now before we begin the finale of my sleepover, tell me, how was I?" Sierra asked the girls.

"Awesome! Fun! Hawt!" The girls answered Sierra.

"Thankies! Now... first of all... we are going to pleasure my mom, then after that you are all going to pleasure me." Sierra said to the girls.

"Okies." The girls said to Sierra.

"Before we begin our two part finale we should all thank Cody for filming." Sierra said to the girls.

"Thankies Cody!" All of the girls said to Cody.

"Anytime ladies." Cody said to the girls.

"Let the finale begin!" Sierra said before the girls began to pleasure Vanessa as all the girls began to lick and suck on Vanessa's breasts.

"Oh yes!" Vanessa said as she was enjoying all of the girls pleasuring her, plus all of the girls were kissing and making out with her while some rubbed and licked her diapered area.

"Mmm...! Mmm...! So good!" The girls moaned and said.

"Thankies, is this what I can expect at these sleepovers?" Vanessa said and asked the girls.

"Most likely Mommy!" Sierra answered Vanessa.

"Okies Cool!" Vanessa said before the girls kept pleasuring Vanessa.

"Mmmmm! You like that Vanessa?" The girls moaned and asked her.

"Yes I do! Keep going, please!" Vanessa answered and begged the girls to keep going.

"Okies!" All of the girls said to Vanessa as they kept pleasuring her until it was time.

"I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Vanessa shouted at the girls.

"Awesome!" The girls said as they kept at it until it was time.

"OHHH! Here it comes!" Vanessa moaned and shouted before all of the girls got near Vanessa as she climaxed all over the girls faces.

"OHHHHHHH...!" Vanessa moaned and screamed during the climax.

"Mmmm! So yummy!" The girls moaned and said to Vanessa.

"Thankies." Vanessa said before she, and the girls cleaned up as Vanessa got dressed in her clothes, and packed her diapers in her luggage.

"Sierra, I got to head home." Vanessa said to the disappointment of her daughter and the other girls.

"Awww!" The girls said.

"How come?" Sierra asked her mom.

"I have work at the library tomorrow." Vanessa answered Sierra.

"Oh Okies." Sierra said before she and Vanessa hugged.

"Thanks for coming mommy." Sierra said to her mother.

"Anytime sweetheart, thanks for having me and thank you for introducing me to something very fun." Vanessa said back to Sierra and to the other girls.

"You're welcome." Sierra and the other girls said to Vanessa.

"Bye everyone." Vanessa said to all of the girls and to Cody as well.

"Bye Vanessa!" The girls and Cody said to Vanessa.

"Bye mom, see you later." Sierra said to her mom.

"I love you sweetie." Vanessa said to her daughter.

"I love you too mommy." Sierra said before she left.

"Now... we get to part two... we all have Diapey sex with each other." Sierra said to the girls.

"Yay!" The girls cheered.

"I'll be recording this hawt finale." Cody said to Sierra and to the other girls.

"Let's go!" Sierra said before all of the girls then began this hot finale as they began getting it on as all of them either scissored each other, had triple 69 action or fucked each other with strap on dildos.

"OHH YEAH! So good!" The girls moaned and shouted with absolute delight.

"Holy crap! This is truly unbelievable!" Cody said to himself as the girls kept at it until the girls decided to mutually masturbate to end it.

"Ohhhh fuck yes! So good!" They moaned and shouted with delight as Cody was stroking himself while he kept filming.

"This is so hawt and so sexy!" Cody said to the girls.

"Totes!" The girls said in agreement as they kept at it until were all gonna explode.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES IN OUR DIAPEYS! AHHHHHHHHH...!" They shouted and moaned as they exploded hard all over their diapers, then they panted.

"Wow, that was awesome." Cody said as he enjoyed it.

"Totes!" The girls said in agreement.

"That's it for my sleepover!" Sierra said to the camera.

"Bye!" The girls said before Cody stopped filming as the girls began to change their diapers as Izzy changed into the ABU Dinorawrz, while Bridgette, Zoey, Dawn, and Lindsay changes into the ABU Bunny Hopps diapers while everyone else changed into their normal diapers.

"That's better." The girls said as Courtney was getting a bit curious about some of the girls new diapers.

"Hey, those diapers with the rabbits are new... same thing with the dinosaurs." Courtney said to Izzy, Zoey, Dawn, Bridgette, and Lindsay.

"Yup." The fivesome said to Courtney in agreement.

"These are the new Dinorawrz diapers." Izzy said to Courtney.

"Plus these are the new BunnyHopps diapers." Bridgette, Lindsay, Dawn, and Zoey said to Courtney as well.

"Made by ABU?" Sierra asked them.

"Yeah." They answered her.

"They look so adorable, when did these come out?" Courtney said before she asked them.

"Back in the summer of 2019." Zoey answered.

"Why haven't we seen them until just now?" Shawnie asked.

"Because they always are sold out." Dawn answered Shawnie.

"Plus, they are really hard to find." Bridgette said as well.

"Yup." Izzy, Lindsay, and Zoey said as well.

"Ah, I can understand that." Shawnie said to them.

"Now I have a few questions to ask all of you." Sierra said to the girls.

"Okies." The girls said to Sierra as all of the girls sat down in a circle on the living room floor.

"First one is what is the best thing about doing the AB/DL lifestyle?" Sierra asked the girls.

"Hmmm... The sex we all have." They answered Sierra.

"Okies then, what else?" Sierra asked the girls as well.

"The fact that we have so much fun wearing diapeys." The girls answered Sierra.

"Of course, we wear so many diapeys from many different brands." Sierra said to the girls.

"Totes." The girls said in agreement.

"The next question is would you consider taking a break from the Diapey sex and have Normal sex for a week or two?" Sierra asked them.

"Yes we would." They answered her.

"Sweet." Sierra said to the girls.

"Mike and I had normal sex in the shower one time when he came home after filming one of his movies, and it was pretty hot." Zoey said to the girls.

"Sweet!" The girls said to Zoey.

"What is your favorite thing about the AB/DL lifestyle?" Sierra asked the girls.

"Wearing the diapeys with the people we love." The girls answered Sierra.

"That's awesome, now what is your favorite thing about it that isn't sexual?" Sierra asked them.

"They are cute!" The girls answered her.

"I admit that the diapeys are really cute but isn't there anything else?" Sierra asked the girls.

"Well, it does make us feel young again." The girls said to Sierra.

"Okies cool, we're like 50 percent AB's, and we're 50 percent DL's, but we don't eat baby food we don't use any baby products ourselves but we do from time to time wear very cute shirts when we wear our diapeys." Sierra said to the girls.

"Totes." The girls said back to Sierra.

"One last question." Sierra said to the girls.

"Yes." The girls said to her.

"Do you girls regret your decision of doing the AB/DL Lifestyle at all?" Sierra asked the girls as they were in shock.

"What?!" The girls asked Sierra.

"Let me ask my question a different way. Do you regret doing Total Drama Babies, then doing the AB/DL Lifestyle after the show ended, then doing AB/DL House back in 2020, do you regret going back to wearing diapers, do you regret all of the fun, hawt, and sexy diaper girl sleepover, do you regret the trips to Disney World, and everything else in between?" Sierra asked them.

"No way! Never! We all wuv the lifestyle! It changed our lives forever and made us all become friends!" The girls answered Sierra.

"That is so awesome! I'm so glad we are all friends." Sierra said to the girls.

"Group hug!" Sierra said to the girls before they group hugged.

"Aww!" All of the girls said to each other during the hug.

"We're so happy too." The girls said to Sierra.

"Can I join in too?" Cody asked Sierra and the girls.

"Yes." Sierra and the girls answered Cody who joined in the group hug.

"I'm so glad that we can all be friends." Bridgette said to the girls.

"Me too." Heather said to the girls also.

"I love you guys!" Izzy said to the girls.

"We love you too Izzy." Gwen and Courtney said to Izzy.

"Alright, alright girls it's time to get ready for bed." Sierra said to the girls.

"Okies." The girls said to Sierra before all of the girls got ready for bed while Cody and Sierra were in their bedroom.

"Goodnight girls." Sierra said to the girls.

"Goodnight Sierra! Goodnight Cody!" The girls said to Sierra and Cody.

"Goodnight girls." Cody said before he and Sierra kissed.

"Goodnight sweetie." Cody said to Sierra.

"Goodnight Cody." Sierra said to Cody before they kissed, then they got their pacifier necklaces and placed their pacifier part of their pacifier necklaces in their mouths before Cody turned off the lights as they got into a hugging position and fell asleep.

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**1\. YES MRS. CLARKSON**

**2\. YES**

**3\. FUCK ME HARD**

**4\. THANKIES**

**5\. OOH YES! GOOD BABY, KEEP SUCKING ON MOMMY'S BABA!**

**6\. SO BIG, I WUV IT! **

**7\. YES MOMMY**

**8\. YES! YES!**

**9\. YES!**

**10\. YES!**

**11\. YES!**

**WOW! WHAT A FANFIC!**

**THIS FANFIC WAS VERY HOT!**

**I WANT TO THANK HELLFLORES FOR CO-WRITING THIS WITH ME!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
